


Danganronpa S: the Killing School Experiment

by Vrixxy



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Homestuck
Genre: Alpha Trolls - Freeform, Beta Trolls - Freeform, Minor John Egbert/Dave Strider, Multi, Other, School, Teams, killing au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-10-18 04:05:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17573549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vrixxy/pseuds/Vrixxy
Summary: Hope's Peak Academy, school for the gifted and talented. Among-st the crowd lies a boy, no older than 16, preppily stepping into the building the boy passes out and wakes up in another part of the building...? Wait... The boy looks around, getting a hold for his surroundings. Deciding there's nothing of interest, he moves towards the Gym; there of which commotion could be heard. One by one, the boy learns everyone's names and everyone learns his. Our protagonist's name? John Egbert (SLSL PRANKSTER)In a mirror identical room, a young lady, no younger than 17, wakes up in a somewhat tidy dorm room a dorm room....? When did that happen? Following the same pattern, the young girl acquaints herself with a group of people in the Gym, where the sound of various voices could be heard. The name of this young protagonist? Roxy Lalonde (SHSL BARISTA)Two heroes, two settings. Two simultaneous games.You have the feeling it's going to be a long year.





	1. PROLOGUE: We have to WHAT? [SIDE A]

Your name is JOHN EGBERT, and man are you excited!! You just got accepted into Hope’s Peak, a school for the best of the best. You let a grin fall over your buck toothed mouth, as you step into the gate. That's when everything gets fuzzy. You start awake in a weird room. It looks like a basic college dorm.. But you don’t remember how you got there. You glance around the room, taking in every detail of it. There was a desk, a bathroom, and a dresser. You sat up and ran your hand along the soft sheets you where lain across. You wrack your brain for any memory of how you got here and you keep drawing blanks. You push your glasses closer to your face and get out of the bed. Slipping on your sneakers, which somehow got taken off, you notice something on the small desk. You pick up the device, but it doesn’t seem to work, or is locked. You push it into your cargo pants pocket and rub your hands on them. There’s a notebook on the desk and a pen, but that’s it. You check the closet and find clothes, your clothes. You narrow your eyes and sigh. You guess you should look around. You step out of the room and stare at the door. It has your name on it, so you guess this is your room. You shut the door and look down the long hallway of rooms. Glancing at the names as you past, you don’t seem to recognize any of them. As you near the end of the hallway, a large door comes into your view. The sign at the corner says gym, and you think you can hear talking on the other side. You take a deep breath and push the door open, the bright light blinding you for a moment. When your eyes refocus you see a semi-large group of people. Other students? You step in and let the door close behind you, looking around nervously.

 

The first one to walk towards you was a petite blonde young woman, with purple eyes. Her lips colored black by lipstick. She was wearing a white shirt with a, is that a squiddle, accompanied by a black short skirt and flats. She smiled gently at you, and held a hand out that had long black colored nails. You reached your hand out as well as she spoke. “My name is Rose Lalonde, nice to meet you.” She said in a soft voice.  **ROSE LALONDE, SHSL PSYCHOLOGIST.** You nod to her and pull back giving her a smile as well. Another blonde, this one male, walks up to you two. He has large aviator shades that cover most of his stoic face, and a red and white shirt with a disk on it. He’s also wearing black jeans and has a katana strapped to his back. He gives a nod. “Dave Strider. You must be the last guy.” His voice was a plain flat pitch, like he didn’t ever want anyone to know what he was thinking. You just gave him a big grin and nodded happily.  **DAVE STRIDER, SHSL DJ.** “I’m John Egbert!!” You replied in your usual preppy voice. A lot of people thought you were a dork, but you didn’t care!  **JOHN EGBERT, SHSL PRANKSTER.** You looked around a bit still feeling weird about all of this. “Any idea where we are?” Dave and Rose shared a look and the female let out a long sigh. “We had hoped you might, none of us know what's going on.” She said sadly. “Well, I’m sure we can figure it out! I’m gonna go learn everyone's names. See you in a bit Rose!” You took another glance around the gym, people were in odd groups, so you walked up to the one with only 2 people standing around.

 

The first was a girl with long black hair and green eyes, with buck teeth that matched your own. She was wearing a long sleeved white shirt with a atom symbol on it, with a white skirt on to match. Her fingers were covered with different colored bands, and she seemed to be arguing with the male that was in front of her. He was short, with dark brown hair and brown eyes. He had a large sweater on with a gray cancer symbol, and black sweatpants. He looked angry, and when you neared you could tell they were arguing about… romcom movies. Wow. They stopped when they noticed you however, and the girls angry impression lifted and she gave you a wide smile and a wave. “Hi there!! I’m Jade Harley!!” She said in an excited tone. You think you could get along with this girl.  **JADE HARLEY, SHSL SCIENTIST.** The male kind of just glared at you. He crossed his arms over his sweater. “I’M KARKAT.” He said in a gruff, loud voice.  **SHSL ROMCOM ENTHUSIAST.** You snrk at his title, but tell them your name anyway. “Why do you have those bands on your fingers?” Jade looked at them and grinned. “To help me remember stuff! I tend to forget a lot!!” She said innocently. After a bit of chit chat, you let them continue to argue as you head towards the next group, which was also two people.

 

As you neared the other male and female group you noticed they were standing very close to each other. Were they a couple? The girl had long dark brown hair and red lips, her eyes being dark brown. She wore a short sleeved shirt with an aries symbol on it, with a long gray skirt and some sneakers. She looked at you and smiled, dimples being evident on her face. The male was staring at the small device, he had 3d glasses on his face, and black short hair. He looked like the definition of nerd. He kept mumbling to himself, so you could tell he had a lisp. He had a black shirt with the gemini symbol, and gray pants. His shoes were black and white. The girl waved and spoke. “My name is Aradia Megido, this is Sollux Captor.” She spoke in a airy voice, with only happiness in it, though it seemed false.  **ARADIA MEGIDO, SHSL MEDIUM. SOLLUX CAPTOR, SHSL HACKER.** You asked her what medium meant, but she didn't seem to want to talk about it. Sollux soon asked you to leave them alone, so you obliged.

 

The next group of people was a bit larger, 4 to be exact. The first girl you noticed had long black hair, glasses on that had thin frames. She was tall, and was wearing a shirt with the scorpio symbol and a jacket, she also had jeans and red shoes. She was laughing and making fun of a boy in a wheelchair. He looked okay with it, and had black hair that was styled in a weird mohawk way. His shirt had a taurus symbol, and he also had a jacket on. With socks and sandals!! Gross!! You looked towards the other guy who was sitting on the ground near them staring at nothing. His hair was a wild and curly dark brown mess. He had face paint on, which reminded you of clowns. He had a Faygo Grape in his hands, and a black shirt with the capricorn symbol. His pants dotted gray and light gray, with regular sneakers to match. The final girl was telling the first one off. She had short black hair and pointy red glasses covering her eyes. In her hands were a cane, which you assumed meant she was blind. She had a huge grin, and her shirt had libra on it. Her cane topped with a dragon. As you approached she turn to you happily. “H3LLO.” She said in a gravely loud voice. “Hey! I’m John.” You responded quickly. “MY N4M3 1S T3R3Z1 PYROP3, PL34SUR3 TO M33T YOU!” She said then cackled.  **TEREZI PYROPE, SHSL LAWYER.** Weird. Creepy. The other girl turned to you with a smirk. “I’m Vriska Serket. This looooooooser is Tavros Nitram.” She leaned onto the back of Tavros’ chair, who gave a small wave. “uHH, hEY,” He spoke in a nervous tone, which made you feel kind of bad for the guy.  **VRISKA SERKET, SHSL LUCKY STUDENT. TAVROS NITRAM, SHSL POKEMASTER.** “aND,, tHIS IS GAMZEE MAKARA,, hE TENDS TO SPACE OUT,,” Tavros motioned to the clown who honked and waved. You dislike him the most…  **GAMZEE MAKARA, SHSL RINGLEADER.** You sneak away from the group when they start arguing again.

 

There were only two groups left, so you headed to the one of two people. Another girl guy matchup. The first was a short girl with a cat ear hat on, and a blue tail. She had a long green coat and her shirt which had the leo sign. She had short black hair and was sitting on the floor with a male. She perked up when she noticed you coming over. The male had straight black hair, a tank top, and was extremely muscular. He had broken black square glasses on his face, and his tank top had the sagittarius sign. “:33 < *ac saunters up to the strangpurr, and asks what his name might be!*” You kind of stared for a moment before realizing what she was saying. “I’m John.” She smiled widely and poked her friend. “:33 < *ac lets her furrend know to inpurrduce himself, befur saying her name as well!* I’m Nepeta Leijon! Purrleasure to meet mew!”  **NEPETA LEIJON, SHSL ROLEPLAYER.** “D --> My name is Equius Zahhak.”  **EQUIUS ZAHHAK, SHSL ROBOTICS MASTER.** After that you back away slowly, towards the next group. Jeez these people were strange.

 

The final group consisted of three people, two girls and a guy. One female had short black hair that was styled elegantly, she had a long sleeve black shirt. It had the virgo symbol, along with  a long red skirt and black flats. She had black lipstick on, and was staring at the other girl, talking lightly among each other. The other girl had long wavy black hair, with a small tiara afloat in it. She had a tank top on with the pisces symbol, and a two colored skirt that was short with a long back that tailed behind her. She had lots of jewelry, and had goggles on her face. The last boy had short black hair with a purple streak up the middle. It was styled up and back. He had thick hipster glasses on, also decked in a lot of jewelry. He had a cape, and a long sleeved black shirt with the Aquarius symbol on it. His pants were striped blue and dark blue. The stylish girl noticed you first. “Ah Hello. Nice To See A New Face Around Here. Glad To Know There Are More Of Us.” She said in a calm, motherly voice. “My Name Is Kanaya Maryam. Nice To Meet You.”  **KANAYA MARYAM, SHSL DESIGNER.** The other girl gave a wave and a large goofy smile. “Nice to meet you! My name is Feferi Peixes!”  **FEFERI PEIXES, SHSL HEIRESS.** “This grumpy pants over here is -Eridan Ampora!” She said happily, poking the male who grunted.  **ERIDAN AMPORA, SHSL WIZARD.** After you told them your name, you decided it was time to regroup with Rose and Dave.

 

Right when you met with the two, there was a voice coming from somewhere. “AHEM, ALL YOu PIECES OF GARBAGE LISTEN uP.” You all turned to the stage, where a green puppet popped out of nowhere. He had red swirls on his cheeks, and a skull like appearance in the face. “WELCOME TO HOPE’S PEAK, YADA YADA. HOW ABOuT WE SKIP TO THE FuN PART? IN THIS SCHOOL, YOu’LL ALL BE GRADuATING A BIT DIFFERENTLY. IN ORDER TO GRADuATE FROM THIS PLACE, YOu HAVE TO KILL ANOTHER STuDENT! THERE IS A CATCH. GET CAuGHT, AND YOu DIE!” There were sounding gasps from across the gym as you stared. “Oh boy, this is just gonna get worse.. Isn’t it?” You said quietly to yourself.


	2. PROLOGUE: We have to WHAT? [SIDE B]

Your name is ROXY LALONDE, and boy do you have no idea where the hell you are. You sit up slowly, looking around and putting a pink nailed hand to your head. You looked around confused, and think you’re hungover. You haven’t been drinking though, at least, you think not. You move your legs over the side of the bed, and make sure you have your clothes on. You breathe a sigh of relief at finding out you indeed have your clothes on, and don’t have any injuries. You stretch out, and then rise out of the bed. You slip on your flats, and walk around. You peek in the drawers, and find more outfits of yours, weird. You glance at the notepad and pen on the desk, and take the small phone like device. It wouldn’t turn on, and you had no idea where your laptop was or you’d try breaking into it. You stuffed it into your skirt pocket, and opened the door. There was a small picture of you and your name on the door. You headed down the hallway, glancing at all the doors that passed. Names you didn’t know, and faces you didn’t recognize. You make it to a large door, where you hear shouting and, just casual conversation. You push it open and let it shut loudly behind you.

 

The first three people to approach you is a small chubby female, with black hair and round red glasses. She had a cute white top on, and it had some weird symbol on it. She had slight buck teeth, and an adorable smile. God she was hot. The first male had large triangle shades on and a toned muscular body. A sword strapped to his side and sheathed. He had blonde styled hair, and his hands where in his jean pockets. His shirt was white with a orange hat on it. Was everyone here super hot or something? The next guy was short, had tuffed up back hair and a green jacket on. He had glasses, buck teeth, and startling green eyes. His shirt had a skull on it, and he bounded up beside the first guy. The girl was the first speak to you, with a confused hint to her voice. “Hey, I guess you’re the final student! I’m Jane Crocker, it’s nice to meet you!”  **JANE CROCKER, SHSL PRIVATE DETECTIVE.** “This is Dirk Strider, and Jake English!” She introduced the others who gave a small wave.  **DIRK STRIDER, SHSL RAPPER. JAKE ENGLISH, SHSL MOVIE CRITIC.** “Nice to meet ya madam!” Jake had a strong english accent. “Nice to meet you guys, I’m Roxy Lalonde.”  **ROXY LALONDE, SHSL BARISTA.** “Any idea where we are? I mean, I don’t remember a thing.” You admit rubbing your arm. They shook their heads and sighed. “You should go ahead and meet everyone, then we can regroup and talk everything over!” Jane said, you nodded and looked around the room carefully. Which group to talk to first.

 

You head for the group of two ladies and a man. He seems to be making them extremely uncomfortable. One was a petite girl with short black hair, in a blue dress with white tights. Her dress having a white scorpio symbol. She had a cancer necklace on, and white glasses. Her arms were crossed and she was rolling her eyes at the guys advances. The other woman, a tall thin girl with long braided black hair, was mouthing off to him with threats. She had bangles around her wrists with a tank top and jeans. Her tank had the pisces symbol. The guy was, surprisingly not bad looking. He had a greaser like hairdo, a leather jacket and jeans. His shirt held the aquarius sign, and everything about him screamed douche. Especially his cologne. Which he had way to much of on. He smirked over at you, being the first to notice your existence. “Hey there doll, my name’s Cronus Ampora. Nice to meet ya.” He purred, while you gagged inside.  **CRONUS AMPORA, SHSL GREASER.** The pisces girl smacked him in the head. “Keep it in ya pants ampora, ain’t nobody wanna sleep with you.” She turned to you. “Yo, I’m Meenah Peixes. Ignore fuckwad ova there, he’s just spouting carp.” Had she.. Made a fish pun?  **MEENAH PEIXES, SHSL REBEL.** You glance over at the other girl, who gives you a polite smile. “Hello, my name is Aranea Serket. You must have just come in, good to know our numbers are increasing in size.” She said grinning widely.  **ARANEA SERKET, SHSL TEACHER.** You nod and introduce yourself, before making some excuse to get away from them, as the yelling picks up.

 

The next group is two guys and a girl. The first male is tall, and has black hair with red streaks. His shirt has a vest with bones on it, creepy, and his shirt holds the taurus symbol. He seems to be trying to stop the girl from yelling in japanese. You think thats japanese. The girl was short, and had black hair in a bun with small sticks in it. She wore a red shirt and skirt, that folded together. It had the aries sign on it, and she had red lips. She was yelling at the guy in front of her, who was tall and extremely muscular. His face had a very strange helmet with goggles, and his outfit matched the strange get up. He had a button heavy shirt, with long pants. His belt had the sagittarius symbol, and his long hair was in a ponytail behind him. As you approached the first male noticed you and seemed to be worrying about the two yelling. “Hey doll, 1’m Ruf1oh N1tram.. Sorry about these two, th1s 1s Damara Meg1do, and Horuss Zahhak.”  **RUFIOH NITRAM, SHSL OTAKU. DAMARA MEGIDO, SHSL FOLLOWER. HORUSS ZAHHAK, SHSL JOCKEY.** “What exactly is she saying to him?” You ask pointing at Damara. Rufioh pales and shakes his head gently. “You don’t wanna know.” With that, you walk away, not wanting to know.

 

You head for the group of two. They were sitting in the floor playing handheld devices near each other. Shouting and grinning happily. The girl had long black hair, square red glasses covering her eyes, and was wearing a bodysuit with the libra symbol on it. Along with big red boots. The male she was sitting with had a large yellow helmet on with a 3d colored visor. You couldn’t understand a thing he was saying, but the woman did. He had on a full body suit as well, with the gemini symbol on it, and big yellow rain boots. “Yo, th3 n4m3s L4tul4 Pyrop3, th4t cool guy ov3r th3r3’s M1tun4 C4ptor. W3’r3 4 littl3 busy so f33l fr33 to stop by l4t3r g1rl!”  **LATULA PYROPE, SHSL SKATEBOARDER. MITUNA CAPTOR, SHSL STUNTMEN.** You tried to stay and talk, but they just ignored you, so you walked off.

 

You walk towards two people who seemed to be signing to each other rather quickly. You weren’t sure if either knew what the other was saying. The girl had cat ears and a tail, a green sweater with the leo symbol, and a black skirt. She was smiling widely, a look that suited her features. The male had large curly black hair, that was a mess, and facepaint that covered his pale skin. It reminded you of a clown. He had a full body skeleton suit. On the purple underwear was the capricorn symbol. The girl noticed and turned to you happily. “＼(=^..^)/ < HELLO! MY NAME IS MEULIN LEIJON! THIS IS PURRLOZ MAKARA! NICE TO MEET MEW!” She was speaking rather loud, so you supposed she was deaf. Kurloz gave you a small wave, and you told them your name.  **MEULIN LEIJON, SHSL SHIPPER. KURLOZ MAKARA, SHSL PUPPETEER.** After telling you their names, they turned to each other and Meulin giggled as she signed things to Kurloz. You walked towards the final group.

 

As you neared the final group, you noticed the a male and a female arguing. The male seemed to be doing all the talking though, as she sat there with her arms crossed bearing with him. As you neared you took in more features of the boy, who had a bright red sweater and black pants with a long red stripe. He had a whistle on a necklace around his neck, and had crossed arms as he lectured the woman. His hair was short and messy. The girl had long black hair, and tattoos that went up her body. She was in a stylish dress that held the virgo symbol in its shape. She had two eyebrow piercings, and one lip piercing. She looked over at you, and smiled gently. She was happy to have an excuse to get him to be quiet. She told him to hush up as you got closer. “Hello+, my name is Po+rrim Maryam. It’s a pleasure to+ make yo+ur acquaintance. This here is Kankri Vantas. He tends to+ talk alo+t, so+ I have decided to+ intro+duce him to+ o+thers myself.” She said with a prim voice, offending the male.  **PORRIM MARYAM, SHSL BABYSITTER. KANKRI VANTAS, LECTURER.** As the male continued to lecture the girl, you decided to move away before he started speaking to you.

 

As you walked up Jane, about to tell her about how you had woken up in a room you didn’t recognize, there was a loud voiced interruption. “AHEM, ALL YOu PIECES OF GARBAGE LISTEN uP.” You all turned to the stage, where a green puppet popped out of nowhere. He had red swirls on his cheeks, and a skull like appearance in the face. “WELCOME TO HOPE’S PEAK, YADA YADA. HOW ABOuT WE SKIP TO THE FuN PART? IN THIS SCHOOL, YOu’LL ALL BE GRADuATING A BIT DIFFERENTLY. IN ORDER TO GRADuATE FROM THIS PLACE, YOu HAVE TO KILL ANOTHER STuDENT! THERE IS A CATCH. GET CAuGHT, AND YOu DIE!” Most of you gasped, but a few just stared stoically at the puppet. That was it, you had to be hungover.


	3. ACT 1: Playing with Fire, Swimming with Sharks [SIDE A]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first Murder is committed.

Your name is JOHN EGBERT, and there is no way any of this is real. You glance around at the other kids in the gym, all having varying levels of shock. The first to speak up is Rose. “Are you being serious?” She asked still composed perfectly, as if he didn’t just say that we all had to kill each other. The gremlin groaned. “OF COuRSE I’M FuCKING SERIOuS. YOu’RE ALL GONNA KILL EACH OTHER. LET ME EXPLAIN SOME SHIT FOR YOu. EVERY TIME A STuDENT IS MuRDERED, A TRIAL WILL BE HELD. IF YOu VOTE FOR THE KILLER, THEY’RE EXECuTED. HOWEVER, VOTE WRONG, AND YOu ALL DIE. THE KILLER WALKS FREE.” You clench your fists. No one gonna kill anyone else.. Right? “NOW, FOR THE FIRST MOTIVE, TO GET YOu ASSHOLES MOVING, ONE OF YOu HAVE BEEN GIVEN A SPECIAL WEAPON, AND A TARGET. KILL THEM.” He let out a maniacal laugh, and as Equius ran for the stage, he jumped down and disappeared. For a few moments, everyone stood in silence. “No one’s going to kill anyone, right?” You asked, looking around. They stayed silent before Jade broke that silence. “Of course not!! No one would dare!!” She said loudly. Nepeta nodded with her, and Rose stepped into the middle. “Alright, everyone, we should split up into groups. Explore, look for a way out. John, Dave, Jade. You guys go look for an exit. Nepeta, Karkat, Equius, investigate the dorms. Me, Kanaya, and Terezi will check the kitchen. Feferi, Eridan, Tavros, Gamzee, and Vriska look for any important rooms.” She organized us quickly, then left with her group.

You headed down the hallway with Dave and Jade, looking at the giant steel plates covering the windows. Dave stared at them with his stoic as ever face. “What the hell, who would wanna trap a bunch of kids and watch them kill each other?” He rambled aloud. “I don’t know, some guy who’s super screwed up in the head??” You responded, receiving a light chuckle from Jade. You all heard a familiar voice ring through the area. “CHECK YOuR STuDENT IDS. THEY HAVE INFORMATION YOu MIGHT NEED.” Student IDs? You take out the small device you picked up earlier. It lit up with your name, and title. It also had student profiles of everyone else. The map showed the floor you were on, and that there were more. It also had the current motive, and rules. There was a curfew, when showers turned off, and all sorts of other stuff. You looked at the other two who were staring at their ids as well. It was almost time for bed. Everyone grouped up in the gym, and shared what they find. Which was nothing, absolutely nothing. After a bit of sitting around, everyone left.

You headed into your room, and sat on the bed with a deep sigh. You had locked your door, and were getting ready to sleep. You also had showered, and changed. You stretched gently and laid back. Millions of thoughts racing through your head, would anyone die? How, why would they die? You drift to sleep. The next day its the same. Day after day, more searching. And still, day after day, no results. Everybody was getting anxious. Why were they there? Who brought them there? WHY US? You wake up for another day. Another day of searching for answers. You walked into the cafeteria slowly. As the tension was nearing its thickest, you notice something off. Everyone was here but, where's Feferi, Nepeta, and Eridan? There’s a scream. You dash towards the sound, and in the hallway was Nepeta, and on the ground, was Feferi. Dead. Your eyes widened, and you felt your breath hitch in your throat as you stopped. Nepeta was having a similar reaction, staring, then backing away and falling. You gagged, and almost felt like throwing up. The stench of blood was everywhere, the metallic smell bothering all of your senses. Eridan opened his door, then looked at the body and let out a pained cry. It was obvious to everyone he was in love with the girl.

He knelt beside her and started crying, muttering things you didn’t understand. You didn’t have much time to gather your thoughts, before a crackle and voice startled you all. “A BODY HAS BEEN DISCOVERED! YOu HAVE EXACTLY ONE HOuR BEFORE TRIAL. GET WORKING DETECTIVES!!” You took a large gulp as the rest of the group filled out. Vriska just shook her head staring at the body. “Man, I knew she was gonna 8e the first to die.” She sighed. Terezis mouth formed a thin line, as she spoke. “4S MUCH 4S 4 TR14L 3XC1T3S M3, 1 W1SH F3F3R1 W4SN’T D34D.” No one else spoke for a while, before you stared at nepeta. “Nepeta, did you..” She instantly shook her head, and Equius glared at you. “D --> There is no way she would ever do something like that. Also, she was with me all night.” He picked her up and carried her away from the scene. “Well, we need to figure out who did this, we should search rooms, and me and John can check out the body.” Rose spoke up calmly, and people spread out into respective friend groups. Aradia and Sollux were checking rooms, and Eridan left with Kanaya and Gamzee to look elsewhere. You glanced over the body and held back your disgust. Feferi looked shocked, and there were three large holes in her chest. Who could have done that? You go over possible suspects in your head, and turn to the people remaining. You think for a moment and walk past the dead woman. Stepping into her room, you see it’s in perfect condition. You stare down the hall and see Eridan’s door open, as your walking towards it Kanaya comes back holding a mostly deformed, thing.

“I Found This In The Blacksmith Room, It Seems Like It Was Made Of Iron And Painted Gold.” Kanaya explained, she stared at Feferi and sighed. “I Believe It’s The Murder Weapon, But I Can’t Tell What It Is.” As she stated this you looked at your student ID. There was file, Feferi Peixes, died at 11 pm. Cause of death was the stab wounds, she died in the hallway. You nod at Kanaya. After searching the other rooms, you head into Eridan’s room, his room being the only one left.. You notice instantly that his room is a mess, it look liked a struggle happened here. There was a cursive note on his desk, that said “Dear Eridan! I know that you love me, and I love you too! We should meet up, and talk aboat our eelings! Sea you at 10 pm!! LOV-E F-EF-ERI <3” You glance over the handwriting and pick up the note, bringing it to Rose. She read over it and glanced up at you. “So you think Eridan did this?” She asked you carefully. You shrug, and look at the guy as he walks into the hallway. You walk up to him, with a frown. “Where were you last night!” His mouth opened and closed, taking a step back. “I, uh, I wwas in my room. Asleep all night.” He crossed his arms. “No you weren’t!Feferi visited you, I saw the note!” You accused. Eridan sighed and looked off. “I didn’t believe that shit. I nevver showwed.” As soon as those words left his mouth, the speakers crackled. “TIMES uP IDIOTS. GET IN THE ELEVATOR, AND GET READY FOR THE TRIAL! HOPE YOu ALL DON’T DIE. HAHAHA. JuST KIDDING.” Caliborn cackled through the speakers as you all filed into the elevator, everyone looking at each other with suspicion.

The elevator dinged, and the doors opened to a large room. Inside was Caliborn, sitting in a chair like he was the judge. There were podiums in a circle with names on them. You were in between Rose and Vriska. Where Feferi would have been, there was a stand with her picture in it, and a large x. Everyone took their responsive stands, and Rose was the first to speak up. “Alright, I suppose every one who stays up late should validate an alibi. I, for one was with Gamzee and Dave having an intervention.” She spoke calmly, and when she turned to Dave and Gamzee to back her up, Gamzee spoke. “YeAh ShE wAs AlL uP aNd MoThErFuCkInG tElLiNg Me ThE tHrEaTs Of DrUgS. DaVeBrO JuSt SaT tHeRe.” His voice was odd and dopey, yet terrified you. “I was thinking of some fucking sick rhymes, and new beats. My head doesn’t have enough space to be worried about some guy getting high. Rose may be all about that shit to next friday but I’d rather DJ the night away.” He said smoothly. Rose nodded. “Alright, Sollux, where were you the night of the murder?” She asked. He kind of grumbled gently. “II wa2 wiith AA all niight.” He said, and you could notice the strong lisp in his sentences. You stared at him and giggled. “What? You guys sleep together?” Aradia smiled gently and took Sollux’s hand. “D0esn’t matter. He was with me all night, and I was with him. I believe that excuses us fr0m the list 0f p0ssible murderers.” You crossed your arms and glanced around the group. “Alright, that leaves Eridan.” Said guy sighed deeply. When all you got from him was "I wwas asleep all night, don't fuckin wworry about wwhat i wwas up too," you decided it was best just to move on.

“W3LL, N3P3T4 W4S TH3 ON3 TO F1ND TH3 BODY. WHOS TO S4Y SH3 1SN’T TH3 MURD3R3R? >:?” Terezi said loudly. Nepeta’s eyes widened and she shook her head. Equius spoke up for her, since she was overall shaken from the events. “D --> Me and Nepeta spent a lot of time together last night, she needed my help for some roleplay. I must admit that you are being very, rude, towards her.” He tenses his fists, and Nepeta pulls out a drawing pad and shows everyone their chat messages. “:33 > *ac unfurstands your confusion, but shows you proof of her and equikitties chat logs!* we rped fur very long! up to 1 am.” She cleared up. Rose nodded. “Alright, I suppose that clears Nepeta and Equius’ hands of murder.” Vriska groaned. “Man, can’t we hurry up and get this over with!!!!!!!! It’s o8vious that fish for 8rains over there did it!” She pointed at Eridan, but you cut in. “Vriska, how do we know it wasn’t you?” Terezi glared from across the room. “VR1SK4 W4S UND3R MY C4R3FUL W4TCH! 1 WOULD N3V3R L3T SOM3ON3 L1K3 H3R W4LK FR33LY, 1 C4N PR4CT1C4LLY SM3LL H3R D3C1ET!” Vriska blushed slightly and grumbled. “Woooooooow Terezi! I’m not some murderous maniac!” The two bickered for a bit before being silenced by Jade interrupting. “Well, did anyone have any clues that haven’t been brought up yet?” She asked.

Kanaya was the one to bring up the next point. “The Melted Weapon. It Wasn’t Completely Destroyed. I Have No Idea Why…” She thought for a minute. Caliborn rolled his eyes. “IT WAS PAINTED GOLD, WHOEVER FuCKING MELTED IT DIDN’T KNOW THAT.” Kanaya frowned, and sighed. “Who Has Access To The Blacksmith Room?” Tavros and Eridan both raised their hands, but Tavros spoke first. “i WAS UHH, bUSY ALL NIGHT,, i TOLD GAMZEE BEFORE I UHH, wENT TO BED,,” Gamzee nodded. Vriska also cut in here. “8esides, it’s not like Tavgross over there could kill anyone! We all know he doesn’t have the guts!!” She snickered, and got a stern look from Kanaya however. “That Leaves You, Eridan. You Were The Only One With Access To The Blacksmith Room.” You thought for a minute, and put your hands down on the podium. “That’s not it, someone could have stolen it from him.” Everyone looked a bit nervous.

“That puts us back at square one. With no more clues.” Rose sighed and crossed her arms. You sat for a minute, that couldn’t be everything, could it? There had to be something left that you forgot to mention! It hit you like a ton of bricks. How could you be so stupid! The note! “Wait, we do have one more thing. The note.” You pulled it out of your pocket and held it out to Rose. “Feferi asked Eridan to meet her. He had to have gone, who else could have done it?” They all looked at Eridan, who was a nervous mess. “i didn’t kill fef! i lovved her, wwhy wwould i murder her!” He was glaring right at You. “Self defense..” It all started to make sense in your own head. “She was tasked with killing you, and you overpowered her. You probably didn’t mean to kill her..” You frowned.

“THATS IT! TIMES uP KIDS! TIME TO VOTE!” Caliborn's voice seemed to slice through the tension between you two. Everyone in the room voted, and a large screen showed up. It seemed like a slot machine, and Caliborn turned the knob. Everyone's faces rolled by, and slowly landed on Eridan's face. He paled, and started looking around frantically. “CORRECT! ERIDAN HERE KILLED THE LOVE OF HIS LIFE. LET ME TELL YOu WHY!” The thing laughed, and the screen began to show a series of poorly drawn images. “YOu SEE. FEFERI WAS GIVEN THE TRIDENT, AND ASKED TO KILL OuR FRIEND ERIDAN! SHE CAME uP WITH WHAT SHE THOuGHT WAS THE PERFECT PLAN. LuRE HIM INTO LETTING HER IN HIS ROOM, KILLING HIM, AND THEN PINNING IT ON SOMEONE ELSE!” Everyone glanced at each other, with frowns. Eridan looked horrified. “OF COuRSE, POOR ERIDAN DIDN’T WANT TO DIE! SO HE FLIPPED THE ODDS! HAHA, WHEN SHE ATTACKED, HE KILLED HER! MAKING HIM TONIGHT'S MuDERER!!” Caliborn cackled as Eridan was moved backwards.

He was brought behind a curtain, and everyone else followed. They were forced to stare in horror. Eridan was tied to the sail post of a ship. A large battleship. Caliborn was off to the side playing the famous board game with himself. The two duplicates of the red-cheeked Cherub laughed maniacally as coordinates flew. A1, miss. F7, miss. E8, miss. Endless cannon shots, endless fear. C5, hit. An explosion could be heard off to the distance as one of the clones shrieked; claiming and crashing more cannons. C1! C2! C3! C4! Nonstop fire, nonstop hits. At last, one lonely ship was left; it's poor passenger fearing for his life. A5, hit; the space left of him shattering into pieces. C5, gone with his right. Two cannons rose from the ground, and shot at Eridan in a quick pace. His body slowly crushed, his painful screams filling the silence of the room from before. Bones crunching, and blood spraying from the broken and destroyed body, the neverending slurry of cannon balls ripping his flesh apart with force. The squish, and wet sounds never ending. You took a peek, and then promptly threw up in front of yourself. Others having similar reactions, holy shit. This was real. It couldn’t be.. You were back in your rooms, and you laid on the bed. That just happened. You just, watched Eridan die. This was real. What were you going to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im back bitches, hope you liked it. ;)


End file.
